1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fish scaler and more particularly to a portable fish scaler suitable for domestic use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable fish scalers for domestic use are well known in the prior art. The scaling rotors mounted within a housing in the past have been composed of spaced metal arms with their ends bent to form teeth which remove the scales when pulled across the fish. There has been a continuing failure in the art to provide a fish scaler which will accommodate fish of varying sizes yet maintain the teeth of the scaling rotor at a relatively constant pressure against the various sized fish to provide a uniform scaling operation and to provide a rotor of suitable construction to efficiently scale fish without tearing the skin of the fish.